Ghost
by Mittelan
Summary: AU. They say that the whole family was killed in one night. Although they can't find the son's body.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaahhh…" Sakura breathed into the fan. She felt oddly satisfied at her distorted voice. "I… hate… summer…" she dragged her sentence out as long as she could.

Her mother sighed from the kitchen, "Why don't you do something helpful and unpack some boxes?" She continued chopping the vegetables she bought for their lunch.

Sakura ignored her, "I… hate… moving… also…" she pouted, silently seething.

Sakura's mom stopped what she was doing and turned to where Sakura was on the floor, "Honey, I know you don't like being away from your friends, but we had to for your father's job. Why don't you go out and say hello to your neighbors?"

Sakura snapped her head towards her mother, green eye livid, "I don't wanna! Who cares about neighbors anyways, they're probably old."

The two had a mini show down, the mother with her arms crossed and looking down in scorn, and the daughter looking up in childish anger.

Her mother promptly glared at her, "Sakura watch your language and honey, you don't even know your neighbors." Her mother sighed again, "Look. Just go down the street a bit and say hello to a few people. Maybe you'll meet a new friend? Besides, by the time you're done lunch will be ready."

Sakura relented, "Okay…" She stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off her dress.

Her mother smiled, "Don't go too far from the house though, and stay on the street okay? Here let me fix your hair…" She crouched down to the child and untied the loose red ribbon in her hair, retying it more tightly with the knot on top. She kissed her daughter lightly on her forehead and shooed her out of the house.

Sakura faced the outside, attempting to glare at the sun that was already making her sweat. She trotted down the steps and towards the white picket fence, and looked at the few houses on Leaf Street.

**. . .**

**A/N – **These are meant to be short. I apologize for the OOC, but Sakura was a bit put out, so hopefully she'll be better later. I also want to clarify that they are a bit young in here, perhaps elementary school age? Also set a bit in the past. Actually a lot in the past, haha. You'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura walked down the sidewalk, her bad mood slowly vanished. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as more sweat began to form under her clothes; she was currently trying to skip over the cracks in the sidewalk. "Step on a crack, break your mothers back…" she sang to herself.

She frowned in disappointment as she came to the end of the sidewalk and onto the street, sighing she looked up at the house she was in front of. Her mouth opened in surprise, as the house was quite different looking then all the others on the street, perhaps even the whole neighborhood!

While the most of the houses were usually small and quaint with bright colored wood panels, this house was rather large and almost ominous. The light blue paint job had faded and chipped, and the lawn was filled with various types of weeds and flowers.

Sakura had automatically assumed the house was abandoned with nothing living in there except maybe rats. However she saw a shadow pass the curtain drawn windows. She blinked once, then twice. Perhaps it was a cat? Or maybe someone did indeed live here and simply ignored the appearance of their home? Or perhaps… a ghost?

Sakura rapidly shook her head, remembering that Mama told her ghosts don't exist. Of course Mama wouldn't lie to her, would she?

Sakura shifted foot to foot, wondering if she should just ignore the house, and go say hi other neighbors. She decided to walk away, but a quiet thought went through her mind, what would Ino do?

Ino… she'd probably tease Sakura for being so scared and march up to that door all by herself and announce her presence without a care in the world.

Sakura pouted, not wanting to be outdone by an imaginary Ino she walked across the weed infested pathway to the doorsteps and knocked on the door loudly.

**. . .**

**A/N **Never meant to take this long to update :( However I diverged from the original idea quite a bit and had to figure out in my mind where this was going. And I take a lot of breaks for thinking haha. You shouldn't worry too much about if this would ever be abandoned, since I know how it's going to end, and slightly how it'll get there, but I'm just slow..

And thank you for the lovely reviews SasuSaku Forever and Ever, and Sasuke's Pal!


End file.
